blacksnowfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Kazama
Zero Kazama is the younger brother of Kotaro Kazama, the older brother to Aiyoku Kazama, and a traitor to the Kazama Family, who killed Shintaro Kazama and Kimura Kazama, his father and mother, the two previous rulers to their Family. He has appeared as a recurring character in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation: Part 2: The Eradication. Personality Zero is a very overbearing, condescending Ninja who believes anyone that is not a Ninja are lower than him. He finds Kotaro's new comrades all but nothing and annoying except for Kotaro himself and Alice Cynthia Road, showing a slight interest in her, although he never was able to pursue because he was kicked out of the mansion before he could capture her. Zero is also very standoff-fish and anti-social with anyone except his brother and Alice. He seemed to be disgusted by their presence in his brother's mansion. Background Character Relationships 'Kotaro Kazama '- Kotaro is his older brother and heir to the throne of the Kazama Family. He hates his brother with a passion ever since he left the Family years ago to become his own man. Since then, Zero has became stronger than him in every way, even going so far as abandoning all conscious forms of emotions, except the rage and hatred he feels towards his brother by killing his mother and father and betraying his entire family to allow himself to become engulfed in his own nastiness and evil productivity. 'Alice Cynthia Road '- Alice is the newest female leader to the throne of the Kazama Family, and Kotaro's fiance. Zero has a large crush on her which he doesn't openly seem to admit to her because of the further damage it would do to his brother's position as ruler of the throne, meaning that he may still have some compassion and love for his brother deep down in his heart. However, despite this, he wants to make Alice his own and rule over Nevermore and eventually the entire world with an iron fist. 'Eric '- If it wasn't possible that he could hate someone even more than his own brother, there comes Eric. He believes he is a lower class being and condescendingly puts him down whenever he gets the chance, mainly making cracks at the fact how Eric is not at all fit to be the leader of his Raigon Unit. In the final part of the war, Zero and Eric fight each other to see who can win and conquer against each other in the final stretch. 'Kansuke Yamamoto '- Another person on Zero's least liked list, is Kansuke Yamamoto, leader of the Yamamoto Family and his new ruler. Admittedly, Zero respects Kansuke's power and strength, although, he thinks his method is highly unorthodox and he goves overboard way too much. He wants to kill Kansuke when the war turns to their favor completely, and take the Yamamoto throne as his own, effectively bringing him to one of the most powerful points of power in the world. Other Information Quotes *(To Kotaro, shortly after betraying him) "Because... I succeeded at what you failed to do. I killed mother and father and surpassed you, once and for all. Now, watch Kotaro, as your forces fall at the might of the Yamamoto." *(To Eric and Saul before fighting with them) "You boys don't know when to give up, do you? Guess I'll have teach you both a lesson for coming here without permission. But don't worry. This'll only hurt A LOT!" *(To Eric) "And not just him, Eric. You seem to have grown stronger as well. You are facing me head on without any fear of death. Look at you, you have a... gun pointed at me, and you're probably going to kill me with it when we continue our fight. Don't get me wrong though, I do hate you. But I like seeing people like yourself transform themselves into stronger warriors." Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Villains Category:BSPT